Friendship and BFF's
by y'rrah-enoim4eva
Summary: this is a poem about friendship to rivalry between sakura and ino. major spoiler, i think, from chapter 71


Friendship and BFF's

Disclaimer: I own nothing pertaining to Naruto or the poem…sadly ;_;

SPOILER: basically its all the flashbacks of chapter 71

Characters: mainly Ino and Sakura, Kakashi-sensie, Naruto, and Gai-sensie

a/n: ever since I read this poem I've been thinking about the rivalry of both sakura and ino and thought this would be perfect to highlight on that rivalry. I'm new at this so please go easy, though I won't mind criticsm when needed.

Blah = poem

_Blah = flashback/story_

-blah- = thoughts

* * *

Tight as a knot we are bound together

Although we're still young we'll be friends forever

So many memories even more to be made

The tears and the laughter……. May they never fade.

From birthdays and barbies to boyfriends and bras……….

* * *

Xxxxxxx flashback xxxxxxxxx

_As Ino taught Sakura about flower arrangement three girls who always bully Sakura crept closer. _

"_You look like you're having fun today. Ms. Huge Forehead!!!" When Sakura flinched in surprise Ino grew pissed._

"_Trying to make yourself look better recently. Who do you think you are?!" _

_As the leader of the group continues to taunt Sakura causing her to flinch five flowers flew through the air and into the girls mouth causing her to choke on her words._

"_Guu?!!"_

"_Ami-chan!!" screamed her friends._

"_OH! Sorry, I must have mistaken that opening for a vase." Said Ino lovingly._

"_BIBO (INO)!!" screamed the girl with said flowers in her mouth._

"_It may be weak but that flower is poisonous, you better spit it out…" as Ino trailed off the trio ran back screaming for their sensie._

"_The poison is in the root though." Finished Ino. _

_Sakura blinked surprised. -- Ino-chan is incredible… she knows everything… she's so fashionable and cute. And as the shuriken throwing ability just showed, her ninjutsu are great… compared to her I am…-- _

_As Sakura contemplated Ino grew worried._

"_If Ino-chan is a cosmos…. " said Sakura thoughtfully. "…then I'm probably a fujibakama." _

_Confused Ino exclaimed "What are you talking about?"_

"_If you ask me you aren't even a flower… you're just a bud." Goaded Ino._

_Surprised Sakura despairing agrees whilst Ino stares blankly back at her._

_Xxxxxx end flashback xxxxxxxxx_

_

* * *

_

We've made it this far like those before us

The parties, the fun, the jokes played at school

The times we agreed what was and wasn't cool

I hope I'll never lose you; you're my very best friend

I know that we'll always stick together 'till the end

* * *

As Sakura continues to taunt Ino in the chuunin exam making her angry Naruto looks on despairingly thinking Sakura is going to far, hearing this Kakashi explains.

"Hmmm… Sakura isn't the type of person to brag about her strength or hurt others she just doesn't want Ino to not take her seriously or show her mercy."

Back down on the arena Sakura thinks back to when they were young girls learning about flowers,-I'm just a bud, eh?-

_Xxxxxx flashback xxxxxxx_

"_Hey…Ino-chan…"Sakura asked hesitantly. _

"_What?" asked Ino._

"_Why did you… give me this ribbon?" as Sakura peers shyly up. Ino smiles and giggles. _

"_Hehe…. That's because…"while Ino trails off thinking Sakura looks at her questioningly._

"_I thought it would be a waist… if you ended as a bud…" Surprised Sakura looks on whilst Ino continues._

"… _a flower is meaningless unless it blooms right? And it could grow into…" trailing off the wind blows flower petals and leaves around the pair in the meadow._

"…_.a flower even more beautiful than a cosmos." Ino said, smiling._

_-Thank you…Ino-chan…- As the pair gather their flowers Sakura wipes her watery eyes whilst Ino questions Sakura lies._

_Xxxxxxx end flashback xxxxxxxx_

-Ino… I've always believed those words you told me… I always hoped they were true… I wanted to be like you, you were my goal. Thanks to that, I am here now. That's why, Ino, I want this to be an all out fight.-

-Unless I… realy surpass you, its meaningless.-

As Naruto questions their expressions Kakashi contemplates on the strangeness of rivalries whilst peering at Gai-sensei who looks questioningly back.

While Kakashi contemplates, Ino thinks back to the time she met up with Sakura.

Xxxxxxx flashback xxxxxxx

"_I'm on the same team as Sasuke-kun… I won't lose to you Ino." Sakura declares. _

"_Same here Sakua… I won't lose to you no matter what." As Ino agrees Sakura gives back her ribbon._

_Insulted Ino state the obvious. "I gave you that ribbon. And forehead protectors go on your forehead…"_

"_From now on I'm not a girl that follows you around." States Sakura, nonetheless. With that statement surprising Ino, Sakura declares._

"_The time I put on my forehead… is the time, as a female shinobi, that I don't lose to you…" Just as they were young within the flowered meadow, as the wind blows about the pair scattering flower petals and leaves Ino agrees until that time. Clasping hands they agreed until that day they would face one another as rivals…_

_Xxxxxxxxx end flashback xxxxxxxxx_

-I get it… Sakura… ALL OUT BATTLE!!-

The day has come, the battle to be fought has begun, and as the symbol of their village, their rivalry sits upon its rightful place they think back to two little girls one crying the other approaching to offer a ribbon of friendship never knowing of the time where the gifted would return it as a symbol of the start of their rivalry for a boy undeserving of their affection.

* * *

Together, forever my comrade my friend

but for now on this day that friendship ends

Before you now in this fight, I burn

with determination, I'll show you what I have learned.

My friend, my rival, my sister…..

* * *

the end

a/n: reviews would appreciated even if ya flame me and criticize it might motovate me. I'm also looking for other poems that might fit with other rivalries shown in naruto that might go well with their childhood flashbacks too, so if ya find any please share.


End file.
